


Tundra.

by KmacKatie (kmackatie)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Creative Ways to Keep Warm, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, I tried to make this pure smut but the wizards had to have emotions, M/M, No Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, immovable object, it is set an unspecified time in the future and was written before C2E124 aired, keeping warm in cold climates, kind of, light consensual bondage, there is a capital in this title and I am as surprised as you are, this does not happen in Eisselcross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmackatie/pseuds/KmacKatie
Summary: Awareness of everything but the feeling of tugging Caleb’s lip into his teeth, and the groan that caused Caleb to reach out and tug Essek closer.“This is one way to ward off the cold,” said Caleb, drawing back ever so slightly, forehead pressed gently against Essek’s.“I don’t hear you complaining.”A low chuckle emanated from Caleb, that from this close Essek could feel against his chest, and it definitely encouraged other parts of him to be aware of how close they had become. Caleb merely leant forward and captured Essek’s lips again in response.—————Set an unspecified time in the future, Essek and Caleb find a creative way to keep warm when unexpectedly caught in a winter storm.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217
Collections: ETBC Valentines Smut Exchange





	Tundra.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbear0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbear0214/gifts).



> A Valentine's Day fic for [Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbear0214), written as part of the ETBC smut exchange!
> 
> Bear requested " _we’re trapped in an abandoned church/building with a raging winter storm outside, we get creative on how to keep warm_ " and this is what I came up with. This is the first smut fic I have written, and was a step outside of my comfort zone but was a heck of a lot of fun and definitely has made the idea of future fics with smut a heck of a lot less scary! I did attempt to make this pure smut, but the wizards had to have emotions.
> 
> This was written to the soundtrack of [Tundra](https://youtu.be/bEkXW1rOs9I) from Elder Scrolls basically on repeat. I highly recommend looping it while reading if you really want the emotions to just come for you.
> 
> Thank you to [TheKnittingJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnittingJedi/pseuds/TheKnittingJedi) for the beta on this one, the hand-holding, and general all-round friendship which ensured this actually got finished! It also would not have been possible without the encouragement of the ETBC Discord.

“Come here.”

Essek looked up, hands pausing where they were rubbing against each other in an attempt to bring feeling back to his freezing cold fingers. The hut Caleb cast kept out as much of the elements as it could, but the broken ground covered in snow was still chill to the touch and Essek imagined it wouldn't improve as the night progressed.

Caleb patted the patch of ground next to him, and Essek did not expect that it would be any warmer than the patch he had huddled on, but he got to his feet with a slight groan and shuffled over. Caleb immediately leaned into him, doing his best to press himself as much as he could against Essek’s side. He knew body warmth was a smart move, but it was the closest Essek has been to Caleb and he was hyper-aware of every connection between them.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t have a _teleport_ left?” asked Essek, the soft chuckle at the end belying any expectation for an affirmative answer.

“ _Nein_. If I did, we would absolutely be able to spend this night somewhere far warmer than my little dome.”

“Ah, I knew it was but a hope.”

“How are your hands?”

Caleb’s voice was soft in the small space, but this close, Essek could hear every shift in tone. Could hear the sense of worry underpinning the question.

“They… have been better. Not the worst I have gone through, but I would not say no to one of Caduceus’s hot cocoas if it was available right now.”

Caleb chuckled, before reaching over to pull Essek’s hands between his own. The heat that seeped into Essek’s fingers was beautiful, the movement caressing, almost _painful_ as the pins and needles worked their way out.

Quiet fell between them, the flickering globule of Essek’s single dancing light casting them both in a soft purple glow that reflected back off the semi-transparent surface above them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but one of comfort and familiarity. Of understanding that they both recognised that this was… not the best of situations and were doing what they can to make do with it.

The unfortunate expedition would be an amusing tale to tell the Nein tomorrow he was sure, but for now, the unexpected night in the elements was one he wished he didn’t have to experience. In this moment Essek was glad he didn’t have Caleb’s internal clock that tracked exactly how much time had passed. It was long enough that Essek’s hands had regained their full functionality, but he didn’t pull them from Caleb’s hold. Didn’t want to relinquish the comfort he found in it.

He wasn’t one who experienced casual touches. Not since childhood and Verin, and even then, it hadn’t been something he encouraged. He had, of course, grown accustomed to Jester’s, ever aware that he had no choice in the matter and it was either become accustomed or be taken by surprise every time. Caleb though. _Caleb’s_ touches had the ability to center him in when he needed it most. He needed it less now than he had in the past, now that they had found their way to friendship, but it was still one he treasured every time it was granted.

And over time, he had learned to read Caleb in his own way. Could read the exhaustion in just how much Caleb leaned into him, the slump of shoulders and one raised knee.

“You can sleep, if you want to,” Essek murmured. “I don’t… I trance, I can stay up for a while longer.”

Caleb chuckled softly, head tipping sideways to bump into Essek’s shoulder.

“Bored of my company already?”

“No. That’s not… _Caleb_.” His voice broke slightly as he trailed off, trying to find the words that would convey what he wanted. Convey the fascination he still held, how every moment they were able to share together was treasured. “I’m never bored of your company.”

There was a small noise of disbelief from Caleb, and he couldn’t let that pass by. Essek turned his head, hands still linked with Caleb, and twisted slightly to look down at him.

“Caleb. Of all the people I could have been trapped with in this situation,” he said, nodding towards the storm of snow outside, “I am glad I am trapped with you.”

Caleb glanced up at him, eyes darting away for a moment before returning and holding.

“Is that so?” said Caleb softly, lips quirking into the hint of a smile.

“Yes.”

He said it unflinchingly, no hesitation and no deception. It was the truth, after all.

In that moment, Essek did not find it hard to read his expression. Caleb looked pleased, his cheeks flushing slightly as a full smile broke across his face. It was one he had seen before, and one that he realised happened more and more in his presence. A matching smile spread across Essek’s own face, small and genuine, and a different type of warmth filled his chest. He was close enough at this angle to catch the flecks of gold in Caleb’s blue eyes. Close enough, where it seemed like the most natural of things to lean over and press his lips into Caleb’s.

There was an instant intake of breath from Caleb that caused Essek to pull back, apologies and promise to pretend nothing happened ready to drip from his tongue. They were then deemed unnecessary as Caleb’s hands surged up to grasp the sides of Essek’s face to hold him in place. Caleb pressed forward, lips returning to Essek’s and demanding. It was like something had been unleashed, something Caleb had been barely keeping contained behind walls had broken free, and Essek could not help but match it.

With a growl, Essek shifted onto his knees and pressed against Caleb, hands coming to tangle in Caleb’s hair as he did. For the moment he wasn’t aware of the cold seeping into him from the ground, focused as he was on sweeping his tongue across Caleb’s lower lip. Sweeping across and in as Caleb’s mouth opened under him. Awareness of everything but the feeling of tugging Caleb’s lip into his teeth, and the groan that caused Caleb to reach out and tug Essek closer.

“This is one way to ward off the cold,” said Caleb, drawing back ever so slightly, forehead pressed gently against Essek’s.

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

A low chuckle emanated from Caleb, that from this close Essek could feel against his chest, and it definitely encouraged other parts of him to be aware of how close they had become. Caleb merely leant forward and captured Essek’s lips again in response.

It wasn’t _close_ enough.

With a whine that Essek would deny if it was ever commented on, Essek hauled Caleb up from the ground, one arm snaking inside Caleb’s coat and wrapping around him, the other shoving at its collar. Realising his intent, Caleb swore and shrugged out of it. Essek dropped his mouth to Caleb’s newly revealed neck, unable to resit pressing wet, open mouthed kisses against it. He was rewarded by Caleb shuddering against him, hands scrambling briefly across his back before one reached into the short hair at the nape of his neck and tightened.

“ _Essek_.”

The want and need was heavy in Caleb’s tone, and Essek couldn’t help himself as he dragged his fangs against Caleb’s skin. The hand grasped in his hair tugged Essek back, and Essek had but a moment to blink before Caleb was kissing him again, open mouthed and demanding. The warmth that spread through Essek’s body was like fire chasing away the cold of an empty room. It crackled and arced, the winter storm raging outside the small dome all but forgotten as Caleb’s hands rose to cup his face for a moment.

He had thought about this moment, had let himself indulge in what if during moments of weakness. The reality of his own cloak being hurriedly pulled off, Caleb’s fingers fumbling with the complicated clasp of the mantle underneath it as he shrugged out of it, the hurried pace between them was more than he had imagined. As it clattered to the ground, Essek realised he would have once been bothered at the vestiges of his life’s ambition being cast aside as if it was nothing. But now? Now, he welcomed it. Welcomed what this change showed of him.

Caleb’s hands made quick work of his tunic, the clasps far easier to undo than that of the mantle’s. Rough hands eased it off his shoulders and down his arms, the sensation unique as cool air brushed his skin in their wake. He shivered slightly, his gossamer undershirt being entirely more decorative than practical. Gold strands that draped around his neck shifted slightly as Caleb’s hands returned to his throat, fingers brushing and raising goosebumps across his sensitive skin.

Essek wanted to take his time, to luxuriate in every inch of pale and freckled skin revealed as Caleb removed his own shirt. Wanted to chart it as if every mark were moving stars and leylines of energy. Wanted to know every crevice and scar and shade that could be coaxed from the skin. In that moment Essek wished he had Caleb’s keen mind with his ability to remember it all, so that he could return to this memory when he needed it. He reached forward, hand connecting with Caleb’s chest, the purple stark against Caleb’s skin.

“ _Beautiful_.”

He wasn’t aware he had spoken out loud until Caleb’s chest flushed under his hand, chin dropping slightly and hand involuntarily clenching where it was wrapped around Essek’s arm.

Using a small amount of arcane energy, Essek moved Caleb’s discarded coat to cover the ground behind Caleb, aware that the snow-covered broken stone beneath them would be far colder against skin than would be strictly considered comfortable. Essek coaxed Caleb to lean backwards with another kiss, a hand behind Caleb’s back to support him as he lowered him down. He came to rest with his hands on either side of Caleb’s shoulders, lying between Caleb’s hips with most of his body weight pressed against Caleb. Before he could get comfortable, Caleb shifted under him, and Essek couldn’t help the absolute groan of pleasure that slipped out of him at the friction against his cock from where it was pressed against Caleb.

A knowing smile spread across Caleb’s face as locked eyes with Essek and repeated the motion.

“You’re not as unaffected as you make out, _Shadowhand_ —”

“Essek,” he cut in, an awkward weight settling in his chest at the title. “I’m just... I’m just Essek.”

The knowing look on Caleb’s face morphed to one of understanding and something Essek wasn’t wanting to identify, as Caleb reached a hand up to coax Essek’s face down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against Essek’s skin.

“It’s… it’s fine, I just...”

“Don’t need reminders.”

“Don’t need reminders,” he echoed.

Caleb leaned up again to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth, moving slowly across his cheek until he reached Essek’s ear. The exhale of breath against it caused Essek to shiver involuntarily, ear twitching slightly at the sensation. He felt the smile on Caleb’s face, was about to comment before was overcome by an intense wave of pleasure shooting straight to his cock as Caleb licked up the length of his ear.

He couldn’t help the absolute incoherent noise that made its way from him.

“ _Erumph_ —”

The only response he got was Caleb taking the lobe of the same ear into his teeth and tugging. At the same time, Caleb’s other hand inched under his shirt and a finger rubbed over his nipple.

“ _Caleb_.”

With a growl, Essek twisted his head aside and captured Caleb’s mouth with his. He raised his left hand, transferring his weight momentarily to his right as he used a bit of telekinesis to pull Caleb’s scarf towards him, an idea forming in his head. Grasping it loosely in one hand, he used Caleb’s distraction to his advantage to loop the scarf around Caleb’s wrist. Tugging, he maneuvered it above Caleb’s head, snaking his free hand down to grab Caleb’s other wrist and moving it to join the other. It took half a second more to scatter some gold dust and mutter an incantation to lock the scarf in place.

Caleb had finally pulled back, eyes wide and breathing a little heavier as he realised what spell Essek had cast.

“Is this okay?” Essek asked, returning the favour by pressing a kiss into the skin below Caleb’s ear and causing him to shudder slightly in response.

“ _Scheisse_ , Essek,” said Caleb, voice hoarse as he flexed his arms, testing the spell to see if it held. “ _Ja_... yes. Yes, it’s okay.”

“Good.”

Without waiting, Essek moved his mouth down Caleb’s neck, sucking and leaving marks across his flushed skin. He shifted a hand to hold Caleb’s hips steady as he took one nipple into his mouth. The string of Zemnian curses that wrought from Caleb was delicious, causing Essek to smirk against Caleb’s skin as he teased it with both tongue and teeth in quick succession.

Leaving it for the moment, he inched slowly downwards, mouth exploring and marking as he went. He learned the difference between Caleb’s smooth skin and the places marked by scars and past wounds that had healed. Learned the tapestry that told a story in a way Essek’s smooth, unblemished skin didn’t. It told of close calls, of protection, of _risk_ for his friends, his family. It was a gift, that Caleb was letting him there, to mark him in a different but no less permanent way.

The brush of exhaled air he made across Caleb’s stomach caused Caleb to shiver slightly, and Essek looked upwards to see Caleb staring at him, wide-eyed and expression utterly open, experiencing everything Essek was offering. It caught him, the intensity of Caleb’s eyes so vivid in the flickering purple light. Caught him and held him for a moment, before he lowered his mouth again to continue his downward exploration.

Essek nosed at the patch of hair trailing down into Caleb’s pants, deliberately avoiding the very obvious bulge straining against the fabric. He kneeled between Caleb’s legs, pulling the belt free from Caleb’s pants and tossing it aside. Hands snaking up Caleb’s calves, he tugged at the fabric covering him, Caleb lifting his hips to help him maneuver his pants and underclothes down.

Caleb’s length popped free, already leaking and hard. Essek’s gaze flicked upwards as he deliberately licked up the underside of Caleb’s cock. Caleb let out a groan that turned into a string of curses as Essek wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Pleased, Essek slid his lips down further, circling Caleb’s cock with his tongue as he did.

Essek wasn’t innocent. He had experienced sex both with emotions and without, had experimented enough to learn what he wanted and preferred, and that was very few interactions without some form of emotional connection in place first. With how isolated he made himself, that meant this had become a rare occurrence, and he was acutely aware of how long it had been since he had wanted to do well at this. Still, Caleb seemed to be enjoying himself, if the noises escaping from his mouth were any indication.

“ _Essek_.”

He merely hummed in response, causing Caleb’s hips to jut up, cock hitting the back of his throat. He took it all, whatever Caleb would give, and just shifted to make it more comfortable. His hand curled around Caleb’s hip, fingernails digging in, marking Caleb in a different way.

Caleb was whining above him, noises of pleasure escaping as he shifted under Essek.

“Essek, _ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen_ —” said Caleb, cutting off with a shudder and a groan.

Essek pulled off, panting slightly as he looked up. His other hand replaced where his mouth was, fingers wrapping around Caleb and moving lazily. Caleb’s eyes were closed, his head tipped back and his skin flushed, his freckles standing out even more against his pale skin. A sense of satisfaction was felt that he had affected Caleb as much as he had, that he had caused Caleb to let go of some of that rigid self control, for as long as he had.

“I don’t have _comprehend languages_ prepared today, and really, I don’t think you would be happy with me taking the time to ritually cast it,” replied Essek, his tone teasing and fond.

It was met with a huff and a laugh from Caleb.

“This will be over very shortly if you continue doing that.”

“What, this?”

Without warning, Essek leaned down and took the head of Caleb’s cock into his mouth, hand squeezing around the base before slipping down to cup Caleb’s balls.

“ _Verdammt_!”

He smirked, pleased with himself, and relieved. Pleased that he hadn’t completely forgotten how to cause someone to come apart, and relieved that Caleb seemed to be enjoying himself at his ministrations.

As much as Essek would have liked to see just how long Caleb would last, he wanted something else. He pulled off, kissing the skin above Caleb’s hip bone, before he peppered further kisses up his torso.

“I want you in me.”

The words came out in a rush, Essek’s voice quiet against Caleb’s chest, almost muffled, and Essek wasn’t sure if Caleb had even heard the request. It… wasn’t one he normally made, to place himself in a position of vulnerability with a partner. He much preferred to be in control, to limit what did and didn’t happen to him. But there was something in him that wanted this, wanted to experience what giving over to Caleb would be like, would feel like. Flicking his eyes up, Essek saw Caleb’s gaze darken as he licked his lips and strained against the scarf holding him back.

“ _Yes_.”

Essek reached a hand out and cancelled the hold on the scarf with a twist of his fingers. Before he could react Caleb was surging forwards, hands making contact with Essek’s exposed sides causing him to flinch as cold fingers wrapped around him. Caleb’s mouth pressed against his, hot and wet and _messy_ and Essek surrendered to him. Surrendered to allow himself to _feel_ , to trust, and as Caleb wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his lap, he forgot about the chill.

Using his body weight, Caleb shifted and reversed their positions, catching Essek before he could slam into the ground. Essek blinked, his view now filled with Caleb, red hair creating a curtain that fell from him and framed his shoulders, face flushed and blue eyes wide.

“Have you ever—” Caleb started, but Essek interrupted before he could finish.

“Yes. A… while ago. But yes.”

“Okay. _Okay_.”

Caleb leaned down and kissed the hollow of his throat, and followed it down to the cross of his undershirt, hiking the impractical top up to kiss his belly. With careful reverence, Caleb pulled off one of his boots and then the other, tossing them aside before moving to unbutton Essek’s pants. The movement caused Caleb’s hand to brush against his straining erection, and Essek hissed involuntarily. Caleb merely palmed his cock through his pants, before slipping his hands under Essek’s waistband to ease them over and down his hips.

Caleb’s hands returned to his ankles, wrapping around them momentarily before they shifted upwards, small, light kisses following in their wake. Essek had never had so much attention be given to his legs before, as if Caleb was as delighted by every inch of Essek the way he was of Caleb. Something heavy crawled its way into his chest, something that whispered that this had progressed beyond ‘staying warm’ and had entered the realm of feeling. That he wasn’t alone in that feeling, and they had both been waiting for an opportunity for this.

Caleb cradled each knee as he rose, pressing twin kisses against the inside of each as he did before he shifted up and hovered over Essek, eyes flicking up to meet his gaze. The first touch of Caleb’s fingertips at his entrance caused Essek to flinch slightly at the intrusion.

He forced himself to let out a breath, his hand being grasped by Caleb’s who squeezed it gently.

“Essek?”

The care laced into the single word of his name caused Essek to blink back moisture. That Caleb had paused to check in on him.

“I’m okay, I’m… it has just… been a while.”

Caleb’s hand shifted, rubbing up Essek’s side gently as he leaned up.

“We don’t—”

“I _want_ to.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, _dostum_. I trust you.”

Caleb’s mouth returned to his hip, peppering kisses across his lower stomach as his hand was squeezed again before it was let go. A moment later, Caleb’s mouth found his cock, and Caleb wrapped his lips around it and sucked, tongue pressing to the underside. He swore, just as Caleb pressed against his entrance, this time his finger slipping in with less resistance. The pleasure of Caleb’s mouth distracted him, and as Caleb began to move slowly in and out, all hesitations melted away.

He had let himself imagine what kissing Caleb would be like. He hadn’t let himself imagine this, for fear of just what it meant. There wasn’t a way his imagination would have even gotten close. Essek was panting by the time two of Caleb’s other fingers had joined his first, the combined sensations threatening to overcome him completely.

“I want you,” he repeated. “Now. I’m ready.”

Caleb pulled his mouth off Essek’s cock, fingers pausing in their movement as he pressed a kiss to where the joint of his thigh met his groin.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Caleb’s fingers withdrew, and he felt momentarily empty without them. As Caleb’s hand came to rest behind one of his knees to gently nudge them wider, Essek tipped his head back taking in a deep breath. The hand around his knee squeezed for a moment before letting go, moving upwards to grip his hip, thumb rubbing soft circles into his skin.

Settling above him, Caleb lined himself up and pushed slowly in. The resistance Essek had felt earlier was absent, replaced by an indescribable ecstasy as inch by inch Caleb entered him. He couldn’t help the breathy moan that slipped out of him as Caleb paused halfway in, his other hand coming to run up Essek’s chest as Caleb leaned down to kiss Essek’s exposed throat. He kissed with reverence, teeth nipping at Essek’s skin before his tongue swept over it to soothe. Caleb drew back, eyes meeting Essek’s as he waited for a sign that this was too much, that he hadn’t overstepped in any way.

He hadn’t. Essek wanted this, and every moment that he got to experience being joined with Caleb was worth everything that it had taken to get here. Essek gave a single nod, eyes flicking closed as he tipped his head back once more, and he felt Caleb move again, pressing in until he was fully seated against Essek.

“ _Caleb_ ,” he said, voice hoarse and sounding utterly unlike his own.

“I have you, Essek.”

A hand stroked up his side softly, fingertips trailing against sensitive flesh. He could only imagine what he looked like from Caleb’s perspective. Knees up and angled wide to the sides, one hand above his head while the other reached up to trace the curve of Caleb’s face. He was aware of every point of contact, of the feeling of fullness, of his own cock brushing against Caleb’s stomach. Of every twitch of muscle as Caleb held so carefully still, letting Essek take all the time he needed to adjust.

It was the way Caleb had let him adjust to every new experience he had had since joining the Nein. How he had been there to guide, to help, to support every step of the way. It was the way his heart was threatening to explode from where it beat, too fast for it to be anything other than love. And he wasn’t as scared by it as he had been, by admitting it here, where there was nothing between them any more.

He felt Caleb roll his hips, the waves of pleasure caused him to twitch in response, a half-broken curse dropping from his lips. Caleb repeated the motion, Essek’s ears twitching back in response.

“ _Daha_ ,” he said. Even though Caleb did not speak the language, he got the picture anyway.

Drawing back, Caleb snapped his hips forward in one long stroke, Essek’s eyes flying open as he made an unholy noise of encouragement.

“ _More_ ,” he repeated, this time in Common, and Caleb obliged.

It did not take long until Essek was blinded with pleasure, phrases in Undercommon that he couldn’t recall dripping from his tongue as all he could focus on was the feeling of Caleb moving above him. Leaning up, Essek slipped a hand around the back of Caleb’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. The rhythm stuttered for a moment, before picking up. The kiss morphed into more of an open mouth connection, neither being able to maintain the focus it required. It became a sharing of breath and energy, teeth tugging on lips before letting them go.

He didn’t believe in the divine right of the Luxon. Didn’t believe in destiny or fate that was not created. But here, with this physical connection pulsing between them, Essek believed in Caleb. He believed in every movement, in every cry and half-said phrase, in Caleb’s hand as it found his own and held tight. As the winds battered the outside of the dome, snow being thrown around creating an ever-changing light, as Essek felt the pressure building, felt the way Caleb’s rhythm had started to stumble, the tension of the hand grasping his, he still did not let go.

“Caleb, _Caleb, I’m_ —”

With a shout, Caleb’s head dropped forward as his teeth found purchase on Essek’s shoulder, the sharp bite of pain shooting down his spine as Caleb’s hand grasped Essek’s cock. His muscles clenched around Caleb, causing his hips to spasm forward, the dual sensation as Caleb’s hand stroked him in time to his final thrusts as he found his release.

It was all too much.

He wasn’t even aware of what phrases left his mouth as Caleb stilled, his hand pausing momentarily before it continued at its previously relentless pace. It didn’t take long before he came, spilling over Caleb’s hand as his back arched from the ground, Caleb capturing his cries as he kissed him through it.

They stilled, chests heaving and breath panting in the quiet darkness of the dome, the globule of purple energy having faded out, Essek’s concentration on it more than destroyed. Their hands were still grasped in each other, and Essek did not let go as Caleb’s forehead came to rest against his chest. The beads of sweat against his back and sides were quickly cooling, the press of the cold air more noticeable now as they caught their breath.

With a muffled groan, Caleb pulled out slowly, Essek feeling the loss more keenly than he had expected. He flicked his eyes open, unsure of when he had closed them. Caleb drew back and chuckled, as Essek tried to follow his lips, huffing when he couldn’t.

“One moment, _schatz_ ,” murmured Caleb, leaning forward to press a kiss to Essek’s forehead before drawing back again.

He turned, reaching for Essek’s discarded cloak, and gathered it up before coming back over. Draping the fabric over Essek, Caleb laid back down next to him, tucking the edges of the cloak in against the two of them. It was a temporary measure, Essek knew the cold would make itself known again soon, but right now he couldn’t find the energy to care or to consider moving.

Caleb’s head rested against his chest, an arm thrown over his body and a leg wormed its way in and under his. His own arm came up around Caleb’s back, and he idly ran a fingertip up and down his spine, pausing every so often to draw an arcane symbol before continuing on his exploration. Sighing, Caleb inched impossibly closer, hair tickling against Essek’s bare chest. He wouldn’t have picked Caleb for a cuddler, but having that knowledge now, Essek would make sure to exploit it the next time they were in more comfortable circumstances.

“Bored of my company now, Thelyss?” asked Caleb sleepily.

Essek merely tightened his grip and leaned down to press a kiss against the top of Caleb’s head.

“Never, Widogast.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me most often screaming about the wizards on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KmacKatie).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \- Katie


End file.
